Description of the Related Art
As a measuring apparatus for performing dimensional measurement or form measurement of a workpiece, that is, an object-to-be-measured, for example, an image measuring apparatus is known. The image measuring apparatus comprises: an imaging device that images the workpiece to acquire an image; and a processing device that performs image processing on this image and performs dimensional measurement or form measurement of the workpiece (JP 2001-241941 A).
For example, sometimes, when the image measuring apparatus was employed to perform dimensional measurement or form measurement of the workpiece, a portion representing a measurement target could not be appropriately extracted from within the image, and a measurement value could not be accurately acquired.
The present invention was made in view of such a point, and has an object of providing an image measuring apparatus capable of appropriately extracting a portion representing a measurement target from within an image and performing dimensional measurement or form measurement, and of providing a non-temporary recording medium on which a control program of the image measuring apparatus is recorded.